Confrontation of Particles
"Eigakure will be on the move soon, it's barely almost noon, and we've lost too many in the second division. It's getting completely ridiculous. In just the first two days of this civil war, we've already seen so much death." A man dressed in the ANBU Attire of Kirigakure stated, before sitting down to take a little break from the situations. It was indeed his first war, and you could already see the toll it was taking. The winds began to pick up, pushing the leaves in the trees to the side. As they fall, a woman stood to her feet. Watched pass the tree's branches with attempts to ease her mind just a bit. "I see, well it's time we make a stance eh? And change the tides of this battle." The young woman picked up her blade that sat up against a tree. Her long white hair flowing in the wind like a race horse. "Lady Amaka! You are going out onto the battlefield are you?!" Amaka turned around with a smile, leaning her head to the side just a bit. "How else are we gonna change the tides? Oh look, I can sense them coming." Amaka stated, vanishing heading off towards the chakra sources. The wind blew as a young lady led a small band of shinobi through the forest. They were moving fast and silently, the crown jewel of the up and coming Eigakure military: the Eigakure ANBU. Shenwa pondered the state of things as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch, never stopping. So far her village had been doing well in this battle, striking blow after blow to each of Kiri's divisions before melting away in the night. Their strategy was astounding simple, to pick off as many Kiri-nin as possible before bringing in Eigakure's main troops. It was a task perfectly suited for ANBU, and it had nevertheless proven effective well beyond Ei's hopes and dreams. However, there was still the question of where Kiri's power play shinobi were. Until they found them, Shenwa could not put her mind at rest. It was then that she felt a large amount of chakra headed her way. Now Shenwa was not a sensor by any stretch on the imagination, but one of the things that Ei ANBU were taught was how to sense on a level comparable to sensors by using their five senses to observe the changes in the surroundings. Specifically, how silent it became when an exceptionally large force washed over the area. Shenwa signaled for her group to stop, and they dropped down to ground. "I wonder who it is?" Shenwa thought as she took out her ANBU regulation sword. The area at which the group of Ei-nin stood, began to turn into a dense area of mist. The once frolicking winds, stopped coming to a completely halt. Area the area observantly, Amaka threw in different locations, making sure the area was spacial. The area was silent, as everything became nothing. Or so it seemed. The silent fighting style, would allow Amaka to slay the woman's squad of following troupes with ease. Appearing behind Shenwa, Amaka spun her bandaged blade in the air. She looked as if she lacked a conscious of her own, a well know feature. Amaka adapted this into her own style of hunting. A method she usually always used to land a surprise blow on the foe. As it spun, she would slowly aim it at her opponents side. The silence combined with the mist immediately told her there was a problem. That combined with the thud of bodies told her she needed to be on high alert and now. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated, hearing the whistle of a blade slice cleanly through the air. Positioning her sword just so, she intercepted it, causing a hollow sounding metallic clank to ring over the mist imbued area. Twisting her blade upwards, Shenwa sliced through the bandages of Amaka's blade before jumping back. "To think I would need it so early...." Shenwa thought before releasing her wind technique. With the sudden breeze as well as the forceful exertion that was applied to the shockwaves, the mist was swept away, revealing one woman standing among four or five dead bodies. However, the bodies soon popped one after another, before revealing their true forms as Shenwa's copies. "Well, you're not what I expected," Shenwa stated as she stared down the woman, her sword at the ready and covered with wind chakra. Pushing back to get a bit of distance between the two, she watched as the transformation technique was undone. All while the woman had moved her flow of chakra around her entire body. Being a master of chakra flow, Amaka was able to quickly pick up the sudden change. She looked at her blade, as the bandages became undone a little, but still it was capable of covering the sword, not revealing it's true appearance. Through just the first clash, Amaka's adrenaline rose like a rocket in take off. "So she's already amped herself up." Reaching into her tool pouch, she threw a kunai upward high into the sky. The mist began to get even thicker, hiding Amaka from view once again. To ensure, she moved from her previous location. Setting up, she'd already devised a little bit of a plan. "So that's how she is..." Shenwa thought, "I should have brought Zaikyou along. Ah well, it is what is," Shenwa then picked up on the change in position of the Amaka, before noting just how far she moved. She was still within range for a surprise though, as the mist endowed Shenwa with the ability to hide as well. Or more specifically, to hide what she was doing. Releasing her armor, Shenwa set to work, using the guidelines to get a general fix on Amaka's location. Once set, she pressed her hands onto the ground, releasing it from the compacted state it was in. As soon as that was done, she prepared to attack Amaka when she was rudely ejected into the sky. Without any control of what she could do, Amaka was hurled into the air. Despite being a master of the Hiding in the Mist technique she had finally seen it used against herself. Amaka however, had many other senses rather than just sight. Right now she'd be using her hearing perception to feel the sound waves of things that would come closer. In that same instance, a spear of sorts found itself launched at her, using her ability to swim swiftly she dodge each and every of the launched attacks. Category:Great's Play of Words